


Tony Stark Is...

by theretroprincess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Steve POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is two different people. The one in the public eye and the one behind closer doors. The one that very few get to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that came to me one day. It wouldn't leave until I got it out of my system. It sort of switches POV's. :/

Tony Stark is two sides of the same coin.

In public, he is strong. That's the way Tony Stark was raised. He could never show an inch of weakness because that was where your enemies would attack you.   
Steve watched as his boyfriend played up to the cameras, being the loveable rogue that they'd all cone to know. His energy was unbelievable, the smile on his face award winning. But, it was all a front. Steve knew what Tony was really like and it was nothing like the publics perceived image.   
Tony even acted differently around the rest of the team. Always strong, always cocky. His walls were always thrown up and it was impossible to see through the armour he had created for himself. Steve knows he got him wrong that first time they met. Tony would put himself on the wire for the people he loved. But he'd always hide it with a sarcastic comment and a grin.

In private, he is weak. Steve knows this. He sees it every night when he is lying next to Tony, watching his eyelashes flutter as he fights with some unknown in his sleep. Tony hadn't been the same since Loki's attack on New York, he knew that much. But he doubted it was just these events that kept the man up at night.  
It was in fact dream after dream, nightmare after nightmare. All of the horrible moments in his life, combined into one cinematic extravaganza. The time he spent in the cave, Obie's betrayal, the feeling of death that swept over him as Obidiah plunged his hand into his chest and pulled out his arc reactor.  
Then, there was the palladium poisoning. Flashing before his eyes, the horrors he forgot in his waking hours came back to haunt him. Tony would wake, eyes opening quickly and sweat dripping from him. He would proclaim that he was fine, but curl up around Steve, hoping for some level of protection.

Tony Stark is two sides of the same coin.


End file.
